Quiet
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: La celebración del 14 de febrero es algo bastante importante para unos o banal para otros. Sin embargo, esta fecha resulto ser la excusa perfecta para que tres parejas decidieran tener un pequeño picnic en el bosque, buscando simplemente tener tranquilidad. One-shot Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping y Commonershipping


_**Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo un pequeño fanfic de San Valentín, aunque llegue con algunas horas de atraso xD  
Esta vez se trata de un one-shots con tres historias cortas, espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Sin mas, nos leemos en la siguiente oportunidad.**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen son parte de sus creadores.**_

_**Advertencia: One-shot, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping y Commonershipping.**_

* * *

**Quiet**

_**By: Trainer Manuel Baez**_

**Johto**

San Valentín, una fecha especial para algunos, sin importancia para otros y un día capitalista para algunos otros más. La cantidad de opiniones acerca de esta celebración es variada, pero es innegable la importancia que tiene en el mundo. Ciudad Malva era un ejemplo claro de ello.

Mientras miles de parejas iban de aquí a allá en búsqueda de restaurantes, bares o algún otro establecimiento para tener una cita, un chico de pelo azabache y ojos dorados caminaba de lo más alegre de la vida, tarareando una canción mientras cargaba una mochila bastante pesada.

Tarareando alegremente su canción, el chico de camisa roja finalmente alcanzó a llegar a una gran edificación rodeada por un gigantesco muro. Sin pensárselo mucho, el chico entró sin miedo y tocó el timbre de la puerta.

Rápidamente salió alguien a atenderle, una chica de hermosos ojos azules y pelo del mismo color. La chica estaba vestida con una linda blusa azul con estrellas, una falda oscura que le alcanzaba a llegar hasta las rodillas, un gran sombrero blanco con un moño rojo y en sus orejas colgaban dos lindos pendientes de estrellas.

Al ver a la chica, el chico se ruborizó bastante y esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que la chica se avergonzara.

—Te vez hermosa, Crys… —dijo el chico de ojos azabache, con asombro.

—G-gracias, Gold —la chica estaba bastante apenada—. Solo espérame un momento, debo avisar a la escuela que me retirare.

—No hay problema —el chico sonrió y se sentó—. Te espero sentando.

La chica rápidamente se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia dentro de la escuela pokémon, para avisar al director que ya se iba a retirar. El mismo director le había dado el día libre, por lo que este solo le pidió que se divirtiera en con su pareja.

Sin embargo, Crystal estaba un poco más nerviosa que cómoda. Desde que Gold le propuso ir al Encinar a tener un pequeño picnic, la capturadora sentía que algo no cuadraba demasiado. Esa extraña necesidad de Gold por estar en un lugar más "privado" le hacía pensar muchas cosas dentro de su cabeza.

Acomodándose más la falda para impedir que se viera de más, Crystal tomó su gran mochila con algunas cosas para el picnic, suspiró con nerviosismo y se acercó a Gold, el cual estaba tranquilamente jugando con el pasto de la entrada usando su palo de billar.

—Estoy lista —la chica tragó saliva, algo nerviosa.

—Ya está comenzando a aburrirme —el chico rio levemente—. Bueno, pongámonos en marcha.

La pareja salió del edificio y sacaron a sus pokémon voladores para hacer el camino hasta el Encinar mucho más corto. Con la ayuda de Togetaro y Tupeon, ambos comenzaron a surcar los cielos en búsqueda del Encinar. Gold tuvo que cederle el lomo de Togetaro a Crystal, pues resultaba mucho más cómodo para ella al tener una falda.

Mientras surcaban los cielo, la capturadora aun sentía un poco de nerviosismo. Aunque veía a Gold con una actitud bastante más tranquila de lo usual, no dejaba de pensar que algo está tramando. No es que hiciera algo malo, pero tal vez pensaba en hacer algo de lo cual ella aún no se sentía segura. Mientras seguía en pleno vuelo, la voz de su novio la interrumpió de su ejercicio mental.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Crys? —preguntó el azabache, con curiosidad.

—¿Eh? —Crystal aún estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos— Estuvo bien, el director me dio el día, pero decidí terminar una cosas antes de venir contigo, espero no te haya molestado mucho.

—No tengo problemas con ello —confesó—. Igual vamos a buen tiempo, afortunadamente el Encinar tendrá un cielo bastante despejado.

—Genial —masculló, tragando la pequeña incomodidad que sentía.

Luego de algunos minutos más de vuelo, finalmente la pareja llegaron al Encinar. Metiendo a sus pokémon en sus pokébolas, ambos chicos comenzaron a adentrarse en aquel pacifico bosque.

El aire era bastante agradable y suave, el sonido de los árboles y el agua del pequeño rio que cruzaba por ahí era bastante agradable y el cantar de algunos pokémon hacía que ese fuese un lugar perfecto para descansar.

El azabache tomó con cariño la mano de Crystal, pero inmediatamente pudo sentir como estaba temblaba ligeramente, a la par que el rostro de la chica se sonrojaba bastante.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, un poco preocupado.

—C-claro, estoy bien —la chica se puso bastante nerviosa y trató de ocultar su sonrojo—. Es solo el aire es demasiado fresco, eso creo.

—¿O será porque estas con tu príncipe encantador? —el tono romántico y burlón de Gold hizo que la chica recuperara un poco más de seguridad.

—Sí, Gold, claro —dijo con un tono sarcástico y divertido—. ¿Por qué escogiste el Encinar?

—Bueno, me pareció un lugar bastante tranquilo y relajado para poder tener una cita —el chico sonrió y se rascó la nariz—, y el Parque Nacional seguramente esta repletó de parejas, no tendríamos mucho espacio y privacidad.

—S-supongo que tienes razón —aquellas últimas palabras volvieron a devolverle el nerviosismo a la capturadora—. B-bueno, busquemos un buen lugar para poder tener nuestro picnic.

—No se preocupe, mi lady, estuve investigando con anterioridad el bosque para encontrar un sitio perfecto —el chico miró con determinación a la chica—. Un lugar perfecto y avalado por Gold.

—No sé si estoy segura que será un buen lugar —bromeó ligeramente la chica.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hacia el oeste, cruzando el Encinar y varios obstáculos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una pequeña isla en medio del pequeño cuerpo de agua del bosque. Usando al Mantine de Gold, la pareja logró atravesar el pequeño cuerpo de agua y desembarcar en la pequeña isla.

Lo primero que vieron al llegar era el gran árbol que había justo en medio. Aquel árbol era tan grande que daba una sombra excelente y una vista despejada al cielo de Johto. Sin duda Gold había hecho una buena elección.

—Es un lindo lugar —confesó la capturadora con una sonrisa.

—Te lo dije, tiene el sello de calidad de Gold —con una sonrisa confiada, el chico se quitó la mochila y comenzó a desempacar—. Bueno, empecemos.

[…]

**Hoenn**

La tropical Hoenn también era parte de esta celebración. En este caso, la mayoría de playas eran ocupadas por aquellas parejas que buscaban caminar en la arena y sentir el fresco viento marino golpeando sutilmente sus rostros.

En aquella ocasión, un chico de camiseta roja con negro y pantalones cortos de los mismos colores se encontraba arreglando algunas cosas de su habitación y guardando algunas cosas de picnic dentro de una gran mochila verde.

El chico se colocó firmemente su gorro y caminó hasta su guardarropa para buscar algún abrigo, en caso de que la pequeña idea que tenía planeada durara más de lo que él esperaba. Finalmente lo encontró, una sudadera azul bastante grande que le aseguraría protegerse del frio.

Luego de colocar la última prenda en su mochila de camping (la cual estaba casi a punto de reventar), buscó en su teléfono el número de su pareja para decirle que estaba listo. Sin embargo, esta llegó mucho antes de que el incluso entrara a su agenda.

—Ya te he dicho que no entres por la ventana, Sapphire —el chico de ojos color rubí miró a la chica que había entrado por la ventana de su habitación.

—Estaba abierta, así que solo decidí entrar —confesó con una pequeña risa—. Además, me daba más flojera entrar por la entrada y subir las escaleras.

—¿Y acaso eso no es más fácil que simplemente trepar hasta aquí? —cuestionó.

—Si ya sabes como soy, ¿para qué dejas la ventana abierta? —riendo alegremente.

Aunque Ruby suspiró con un poco de cansancio, el chico se tomó el tiempo de mirar un poco más el outfit de su novia. La conquistadora llevaba puesto una falda de color azul que le alcanzaba a llegar hasta la parte superior de sus rodillas, una blusa azul con un poco de encaje y un pequeño collar en forma de rombo. Además de eso, la chica tenía el pelo bastante bien arreglado, casi lacio. Al verla vestida así, el chico solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír tiernamente.

—¿Q-qué me miras? —preguntó Sapphire con nerviosismo.

—No es nada, solo que te vez muy femenina —confesó con una sonrisa burlona.

Aunque se sonrojó, la chica expresó un ligero enojo al levantarse y agitar el brazo con fuerza.

—Te recuerdo que tú me diste esta ropa —le recordó la chica de ojos color zafiro.

—Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo —el chico se acercó lentamente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Y te vez hermosa.

Ante aquello, Sapphire dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás y su rostro se puso como un tomate. A pesar de haber empezado a ser novios desde hace casi un año, la chica aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a los coqueteos del coordinador. Aunque le gustaban, la verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.

—No hagas eso tan de repente —dijo la chica con su cara sumamente roja.

—Perdón, no pude evitarlo —con una sonrisa, el chico se acercó a su enorme mochila—. Bueno, hora de irnos.

—¿Piensas llevar todo eso? —el sonrojo de Sapphire se desvaneció al ver la gigantesca mochila del coordinador—. Es demasiado grande.

—Llevo gusto lo necesario, tengo planeado todo de principio a fin —el chico se hecho la mochila a cuestas, la cual alcanzaba a sobresalir levemente de sus costados—. Sera un picnic perfecto, así que salgamos.

—Está bien, pero sigo creyendo que llevas demasiadas cosas —Sapphire estaba impresionada del gran número de cosas que Ruby llevaba encima.

—Espera, por la ventana no…

La chica no se esperó a la instrucción de Ruby y salió de la habitación de la única manera que ella sabía, usando la ventana de la habitación. A pesar de la falda, Sapphire aún conservaba esa condición física tan típica de ella.

Ruby solo suspiró y cerró la puerta de su habitación, se despidió de su madre y al salir de su casa se encontró con la castaña, la cual llevaba consigo una mochila un poco más modesta y a su lado estaba su pokémon, Tropius.

—No olvidaste traer la comida, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ruby, con sospecha.

—Obvio que no —Sapphire parecía ligeramente nerviosa por aquel tema—. ¿Partimos de una vez?

Entonces ambos subieron a la espalda de Tororo para emprender su vuelo hasta el Bosque Petalia. El lugar que Ruby había escogido para tener su pequeño picnic con su enamorada este lindo día.

La verdad era que Ruby había estado planeando aquello desde hace unos meses antes, justo después de que terminara la navidad. Quería que su cita con Sapphire fuera casi perfecta. Aunque externamente quería ganarle la a cita que Sapphire organizó el año pasado. La verdad era que el coordinador quería pasársela genial con aquella chica de extraños colmillos.

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente llegaron al Bosque Petalia. Ambos bajaron y Sapphire procedió a despedirse de Tororo, indicándole que volviera más en la tarde para recogerlos. Cuando el pokémon se fue, Ruby tomó suavemente la mano de Sapphire y comenzó a guiarla entre el bosque.

—¿Cuál lugar escogiste para comer? —preguntó Sapphire, sonrojada.

—Bueno, creo que es el lugar más limpió y bonito que encontré —confesó Ruby con una sonrisa.

Los dos chicos caminaron por un largo rato hasta que finalmente encontraron el lugar donde Ruby pretendía tener su pequeño picnic. Al ver el lugar, Sapphire simplemente se quedó impactada y se sintió, hasta cierto punto, decepcionada.

—¿Este es el lugar? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Así es, ¿tiene algo de malo? —preguntó Ruby, sin entender porque Sapphire parecía decepcionada.

El lugar en cuestión era un pequeño claro por donde pasaba un pequeño rio. En el medio del todo había un árbol de tamaño mediano pero que, por su grosor, parecía bastante fuerte. El piso estaba cubierto por una fina capa de pasto completamente a la medida, casi como si fuese recién cortado. Además, aquel claro estaba a los límites del bosque, incluso era apreciable Ciudad Férrica desde ahí.

—Bueno, pensaba que aprovecharíamos más el bosque —la chica se cruzó de brazos—. Es una zona muy al límite y lo único interesante es el árbol, aunque yo conozco arboles aún más grandes y que dan mejor sombra.

—Vamos, Sapphire, dale una oportunidad —Ruby sonrió y dejó caer su mochila al suelo—. Te prometo que te encantara.

Sapphire suspiró, después de todo no podía hacer mucho ya que ahora ella tenía que sufrir de las decisiones de Ruby, en cierta medida sentía que, tal vez, Ruby se vengaría de lo que le hizo el año pasado. Sin más que reclamar, ambos empezaron a montar el picnic.

[…]

**Sinnoh**

Podrá Sinnoh ser una de las regiones más heladas de todas, pero el corazón de sus habitantes era más cálido que nunca en esta fecha. En esta ocasión, eran las cafeterías y pequeñas cabañas las que estaban hasta reventar de gente y parejas que buscaban expresar su amor de una u otra forma.

Bajo esta premisa, un joven chico de pantalones de mezclilla, camiseta negra y abrigo azul se presentó en la enorme mansión de una de las familias más ricas de Sinnoh; la mansión Berlitz. El chico tocó la puerta, de la cual salió un mayordomo el cual le indicó que esperara adentro a que la heredara bajara a recibirlo.

El chico dejó la cesta de comida que tenía cargando en el suelo y se sentó en la gran sala de la familia Berlitz, esperando a que su pareja bajara. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que en cuestión de minutos la heredera se presentó ante él.

La joven Berlitz llevaba puesto su clásico abrigó rosado, pero se notaba que este ocultaba un lindo vestido de color azul cielo que alcanzaba a sobresalir por sus piernas. La verla, el chico se levantó, sonrojado, y se acercó a su amada.

—Señorita, se ve hermosa —saludó Diamond, con un leve sonrojo.

—Gracias, Diamond —la señorita sonrió, se acercó a Diamond y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Aquello puso bastante nervioso a Diamond. Con apenas tres meses de relación, Diamond aún se sentía extraño cuando la señorita le mostraba esas acciones de afecto. Sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, Diamond se acercó a su canasta y la tomó.

—Todo listo para la comida de esta tarde —dijo jovialmente.

—Oh, huele bastante bien —la chica se acercó y olio más de cerca la cesta.

Aquella cesta expedía un olor bastante dulce y apetitoso, haciendo que ambos chicos desearan poner echarle una buena mordida a cualquiera que fuese el platillo que se encontraba alrededor de tan curiosa cesta roja.

—¿Le ha avisado a sus padres? —preguntó el chico.

—Sí, tengo permiso hasta las ocho de la tarde —la chica sonrió alegremente—. Igual, no creo que necesitemos todo ese tiempo en un picnic dentro del Bosque Vetusto.

—Mientras no nos perdemos o un pokémon nos robe nuestra comida todo estará bien.

—Tienes razón, bueno será mejor irnos de una buena vez.

La joven heredera tomó una mochila amarilla que estaba bastante llena y se le dijo a su mayordomo si la limosina ya estaba lista. Cuando Sebastián se lo confirmó, Platinum tomó de improvisó la mano de Diamond y lo comenzó a llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba la limosina. Aquel acto volvió a hacer sonrojar a Diamond.

Cuando salieron de la mansión, Diamond y Platinum se encontraron con la elegante y bella limosina Berlitz, la cual los llevaría hasta el Bosque en menos de diez minutos. Ambos chicos la abordaron y su viaje comenzó.

Dejando el equipaje en el maletero, Diamond y Platinum se sentaron juntos y vieron como la limosina se despedía de la mansión y se adentraba en la carretera. Mientras el vehículo se alejaba más de la mansión, el chico se quedó mirando de manera reflexiva la ventana, admirando la belleza de la ruta 202.

Sin embargo, cuando se volteó pudo ver a su amada, la cual lo miraba con unos lindos y tiernos ojos, además de una sonrisa discreta que hicieron que el chico se ruborizara bastante. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la chica se había acercado más y lo tomó por el brazo para estar junto a él, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del tembloroso chico.

—S-señorita —el chico tartamudeaba, estaba bastante nervioso.

—¿Qué ocurre, Diamond? —respondió con voz dulce y tranquila.

—N-nada —estando rojo como un tomate, Diamond trataba de distraer su mirada, pero los acaramelados ojos de Platinum lo hipnotizaban, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían ponerse nervioso—. ¿Es un lindo día, no le parece?

—Tienes razón —la chica sonrió levemente, para después acurrucarse en el hombro de su novio—. Pero no tan lindo como tú, Diamond.

Aquella acción logró que Diamond se pusiera aún más rojo y nervioso. Se podía notar ligeramente como empezaba a temblar bastante y un poco de sudor corrió por su cuello. A su vez, su corazón comenzó a latir con más frecuencia.

—G-gracias, s-señorita —el chico estaba demasiado nervioso—. Usted también es muy linda.

—G-gracias —contestó de vuelta.

A pesar de nerviosismo, Diamond pudo sentir algo diferente esta vez. Centrándose en Platinum, sintió como su respiración se agitaba, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus músculos comenzaban a temblar aún más que los de Diamond. Mirándola más detalladamente, más allá de aquella tierna mirada, Diamond podía notar un ligero toque de incomodidad, como si no estuviera bien del todo.

Era la primera vez que Platinum actuaba tan apegada a Diamond, cosa que este mismo notó y quiso preguntarle, pero al tenerla tan cerca él simplemente se sintió demasiado acorralado, estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar, más si para pensar y reflexionar bien las cosas.

Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento o decir algo, su vehículo se detuvo justo en la entrada al bosque, lugar donde tendrían su cita. Ambos chicos bajaron, Diamond tomó la cesta de comida, Platinum le indicó a su chofer a qué hora pasara a recogerlos y ambos se adentraron al bosque, es búsqueda del lugar que Diamond había elegido para tener su pequeño picnic.

Después de caminar por unos segundos, Platinum volvió a pegarse a Diamond tomando del brazo y acercándose a él. El chico, además de ponerse nervioso, volvió a sentir esa pequeña incomodidad. Había algo raro.

—¿Cuál es el lugar que escogiste, Dia? —preguntó la chica de ojos color avellana, pegada al brazo de su novio.

—B-bueno, es un lugar un poco especial —el chico sonrió y siguió adentrándose en el bosque, encontrando finalmente el lugar—. ¡Aquí esta!

El lugar elegido era un pequeño claro donde había un árbol, bastante más pequeño que los enormes abetos que había alrededor, en la cima de una pequeña elevación de no más de un metro. Aquel pequeño árbol, de apenas dos metros y medio, daba la suficiente sombra para poder tener un picnic, además de que de sus ramas colgaban algunos frutos.

—Así que es aquí —Platinum se quedó analizando el lugar, aunque la expresión en su cara no parecía expresar sorpresa alguna—. Es bonito.

—Bueno, ese pequeño árbol lo plantamos mi madre y yo hace mucho tiempo —Diamond sonrió y se acercó al árbol—. Da buena sombra y sus frutos son muy ricos.

El chico procedió a tomar uno de aquellos dulces frutos rojos y se los dio a su enamorada. La chica probó el fruto, encontrándose con un delicioso sabor dulce y fresco, un auténtico deleite para el paladar.

—Esta delicioso —confesó Platinum con una sonrisa—. Bueno, entonces preparemos todo —inmediatamente Diamond tomó la cesta y comenzó a montar el picnic—, amor.

[…]

**Johto**

El tranquilo y fresco aire que proveía el viento del Encinar hizo que la comida de Crystal y Gold fuera una gran experiencia. El azabache había traído algunas sodas que se conservaron lo suficientemente frías, mientras que Crystal había llevado unos emparedados y algunos otros complementos para los mismos.

Montando la pequeña sabana a cuadros en el suelo, ambos chicos degustaron tranquilamente sus alimentos mientras observaban el suave movimiento del agua que los rodeaba, el frágil sonido del viento impactando en el robusto árbol donde se encontraban y los rayos de sol que no alcanzaban a molestarlos. Aquel lugar es bastante tranquilo.

Sin embargo, aquella tranquilidad ponía de los nervios a Crystal. Mientras comía un emparedado de jamón, la chica sentía que algo raro ocurriría al encontrarse sola con Gold. Lo presentía, en cualquier momento el intentaría un movimiento extraño. Aquello la tenía bastante intranquila, sin embargo, Gold actuaba de manera mucho más relajada y calmada, cosa que le hacía conspirar aún más.

Luego de haber comido la mayoría de emparedados y haber tomado bastantes debidas, Gold se estiró y dio un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Momento en el cual se tiró al césped completamente.

—Te quedaron deliciosos, Crys —el chico se tocó el estómago, señal de que había comido bastante bien.

—Gracias —agradeció tímidamente—. Me alegra que te hayan gustado.

—No tienes nada que envidiar a la cocina de ese chico glotón —el chico se rasco la nariz, confiado—. ¿Dónde aprendiste tanto?

—Gold, solo son emparedados —confesó con un tono de pesadez.

—Solo intento ser amable, la verdad te salen muy bien —el chico sonrió tiernamente, para después rodar hasta ella y terminar recostando su cabeza justo en sus piernas—. No cualquiera hace tan buenos emparedados, ni siquiera yo.

Aquella acción hizo ruborizar bastante a Crystal, el sentir el cabello de su amado rosando sus piernas le hacía sentir una extraña sensación dentro de ella. Aunque aún sentía que aquel chico aun planeaba algo, la capturadora, casi por reflejo, comenzó a acariciar el cabello del azabache.

—Bueno, siempre se los hago a los niños desde que estoy en la escuela, así que supongo que fue solo práctica —aunque roja, la chica sonrió tiernamente, cosa que hizo que Gold se le quedara viendo—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Te han dicho que te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas? —preguntó coquetamente.

Ante aquella pregunta, Crystal no hizo otra cosa que golpear levemente al chico con su gorro. Más que querer pegarle, Crystal quería que dejara de verla mientras ella trataba de recuperar su color original. Ante ello, Gold solo rio levemente y se levantó un poco para mirar a Crystal directamente.

—N-no digas esas cosas —Crystal aún seguía muy avergonzada.

—Jeje, lo siento —disculpándose, Gold volvió a rascarse la nariz—. Es solo que si te vez linda, aunque siempre te vez hermosa, y eso no se lo digo a cualquiera —el chico se cruzó de brazos.

—Je, y supongo que nunca le dijiste eso a las chicas kimono de Ciudad Iris cuando no éramos novios —la peli azul parecía levemente enojada, la verdad solo quería volver a su color normal.

—Las chicas kimono son las chicas kimono… pero —el chico se sonrojó un poco más— tú, Crys, estás a años luz de esas chicas —Gold se acercó un poco más a su enamorada.

Crystal estaba bastante más roja, y el sentir a Gold acercándose a ella le hizo sentir que este sería el momento en que él intentaría un movimiento.

—S-siempre dices eso, Gold —el nerviosismo se notaba en su forma de hablar.

—Pero lo digo por algo, tú tienes algo que ninguna chica tiene en todas las regiones, eres la perfecta combinación entre belleza excepcional, inteligencia superior y responsabilidad inquebrantable, eres única en tu tipo —colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica—. Sabes, algunas veces me preguntó por qué habrás elegido estar conmigo, siento que debí haber hecho algo muy bueno en mi vida pasada para que te figaras en mí.

Aquellas palabras parecían bastante sinceras, tanto así que cautivaron un poco a la chica, la cual le devolvió la mirada bastante sonrojada y enamorada. Mirando de reojo su mochila, la chica supuso que, si tenía que pasar, pues entonces debía pasar.

—Solo sé que eres demasiada buena para mí —confesó Gold, acercándose a sus labios.

—Algunas veces yo pienso lo mismo, Gold… —aunque sentía la respiración de su novio muy cerca, aun había algo que le impedía soltarse—. ¿Gold, estas seguro…?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Gold le dio un profundo beso a Crystal, un beso cargado emocionalmente. Sus labios chocaron lentamente, los brazos del chico tocaron suavemente los hombros de la capturadora, mientras que esta puso los suyos detrás de ella para que ambos no cayeran. El sentir los labios del otro les hizo sentirse bastante bien.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Crystal, Gold paró lentamente el beso, abrió los ojos y la miró de manera preocupada. Ambos estaban sumamente rojos y su respiración era agitada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estas temblando —Gold parecía un poco preocupado.

—Es que no estoy lis… q-quiero decir, supongo que aun siento un poco de estrés, eso es todo —la chica trató de evitar el tema, se sintió bien de poder desviar el tema.

—Oh, entonces eso tiene fácil remedio —con una sonrisa, Gold se quitó la chamarra roja que tenía y la extendió en las faldas del gran árbol—. ¿Quieres descansar un rato conmigo?

Aunque se volvió a sentir incomoda, esta vez la chica estaba un poco menos preocupada. De alguna manera sentía que las cosas transcurrirían de forma normal de aquí en adelante. Aunque temerosa, la chica se acostó sobre la chamarra, Gold también lo hizo, quedando ambos muy juntos.

—Veras que es muy relajante —un suspiró de relajación salió de sus labios.

Al acostarse, Crystal pudo sentir un poco más la armonía del bosque. Los sonidos del ambiente, el tacto del viento y la hermosa vista del árbol visto desde dentro le hicieron sentirse bien, relajada. Suspiró, sentía como una pequeña carga salía de su pecho y el nerviosismo se desaparecía.

Ese era el poder tranquilizador del Encinar, tan potente que incluso no sintió nerviosismo cuando Gold colocó su brazo por debajo de su cabeza, acomodándose para usarla como almohada. Se sentía tranquila, feliz.

—Relajante, ¿no es así? —preguntó el chico, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, demasiado —la chica se acomodó en el brazo de su amado—. ¿Por eso elegiste este lugar, cierto?

—Bueno, un poco —el chico tuvo que confesar su plan—. Quería darte un pequeño tiempo de tranquilidad, solos tú y yo, mirando el cielo desde este gran árbol.

—Parte del cielo —contestó con una pequeña risa—. Pero realmente es tranquilo, me siento bien estando aquí, a tú lado —Crystal sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Gold solo respondió con un pequeño sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa sincera, el también se sentía igual que su novia, tranquilo y relajado. Luego de seguir mirando el cielo, ambos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos.

[…]

Poner el picnic no fue mayor problema para Ruby, el chico había estado practicando un poco para ponerla de la manera más eficiente y segura posible (segura para no mancharse). El chico sacó las sodas que había comprado, pero cuando le pidió la comida a Sapphire, esta tuvo que confesar la cruda realidad.

—¡¿Cómo que la quemaste?! —gritó Ruby, con enojo.

—Te dije que no era buena cocinando —gruñó la chica de ojos color zafiro—. Yo podía traer las bebidas, pero el niño no quería cocinar.

—Yo pensé que tú sabias más que yo —el de ojos color rubí cruzo los brazos—. Tú misma lo dijiste.

—Fue solo un error de cálculo —aunque enojada, se sentía un poco avergonzada—. Sin embargo, si traje comida.

La castaña abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar la comida que había traído. Para desgracia de su pareja, ella había traído solo bolsas de frituras, bastantes a decir verdad, y un tazón grande.

—¿Frituras? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Sip, ¿Cuál es el problema? —Sapphire parecía bastante orgullosa—. Tengo papas, doritos y chetos.

Ruby aún seguía impactado de que, realmente, Sapphire hubiera traído solo comida chatarra. Se supone que aquello era una cita normal, debían comer la comida saludable que Ruby le había pedido a Sapphire, no comida chatarra.

—¿Sabes las calorías que tienen? —preguntó, levemente molesto— Esas cosas son casi veneno.

—Deja de quejarte, son deliciosos —Sapphire abrió una bolsa de doritos y se metió algunos a la boca—. ¿Quieres?

—Podrías dejar de hablar con la… —aunque frustrado, Ruby trató de respirar profundo—. Sapphire, quería que tuviéramos un picnic normal, y eso incluía comer algo que realmente nos llenara, estas botanas nos dejaran con hambre.

—No hay problema con eso, podemos comer todas las que queramos —la chica le sacó la lengua a su novio—. Además, no es como que podamos hacer mucho ahora, a menos que quieras ir a Ciudad Férrica.

Aunque frustrado, el chico simplemente suspiró, se sentó junto a Sapphire y tomó algunas frituras, a la par que servía las bebidas. Aunque estaba un poco desanimado, cosa que Sapphire entendió al instante.

El chico estaba un poco decepcionado, honestamente esperaba tener una cita casi perfecta con Sapphire, pero aquel pequeño detalle parecía haberlo arruinado todo. Comiendo sin ganas, Ruby no parecía tener mucha intensión de hablar con Sapphire.

Por su lado, la chica estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Aunque Ruby hablaba, parecía que pasaba completamente del tema, limitándose solo a responder "sí" o "no" cuando ella le preguntaba algo. Sapphire simplemente se desesperó y saltó de repente.

—¡Ya me canse! —gritó Sapphire, enojada— ¡Lo lamento, ¿sí?, lamento haber arruinado el picnic, lo siento!

Aquello asustó un poco a Ruby, el cual no esperaba aquella reacción tan repentina de su amada. Sin embargo, su cara de decepción no pareció cambiar en lo absoluto. Aquello irritó aún más a Sapphire.

—¡Maldita sea, si quieres comida decente, te daré comida decente! —con enojó, Sapphire se quitó la falda que tenía, dejando ver el short deportivo que traía debajo de esta.

—¡Espera! —Ruby se levantó y trató de detenerla.

Los intentos del coordinador fueron en vano. Sapphire logró trepar a un árbol y comenzó a inspeccionar las copas de los árboles, en la búsqueda de algunas bayas para hacer una rica ensalada. No quería seguir soportando aquella actitud de Ruby.

El coordinador, por su parte, la estuvo siguiendo, quería pedirle que dejara de estar en aquellos lugares y volviera al pequeño claro con él, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, la chica no le escuchaba en lo absoluto.

Se culpó así mismo, se sentía un completo idiota al ni siquiera poder evitar lo que se había propuesto; dejar de pelear. Corrió de un lado a otro, esperando que Sapphire dejara de saltar entre árboles y finalmente lo escuchara.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Sapphire lograra juntar un buen puñado de bayas y Ruby quedara ligeramente agitado de tanto perseguir a su acompañante. Cuando esta bajó, rápidamente tomó otro pequeño recipiente y vertió todas las bayas que tenía.

—¡Listo, aquí tienes tu comida saludable! —gritó con enojo.

Ruby llegó rápidamente al lugar, aunque algo cansado. Cuando llegó, miró de reojo las bayas que había traído, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado. Se sentía mal al no poder evitar otra pelea, admitiendo que había sido su culpa en esta ocasión. Acercándose a una Sapphire que volteaba a otro lado, el chico pronunció con voz suave.

—Lo siento.

Sapphire esperaba cualquier otra respuesta, incluso algo más para poder empezar una pelea, menos una disculpa. Pero no era una disculpa burlona, a pesar del cansancio, la chica alcanzó a notar el tono de sinceridad de Ruby, cosa rara en él.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Yo, lo siento —el chico bajó la cabeza—. Lamento haberme puesto así, es solo que —suspiró, derrotado— quería que tuviéramos un picnic excelente, y cuando algo salió de lo que tenía planeado, me sentí decepcionado.

Sapphire se calmó rápidamente, pasando de ira a confusión, luego a tristeza. Ella también se sentía mal, mal por haberle fallado a Ruby con lo de la comida. Con lentitud, la chica se acercó.

—Oye, yo también lo lamento mucho —la chica habló con voz baja—. Realmente intente hacer la comida, pero, siendo honesta, no soy del todo buena cocinando, lo lamento.

—Y yo lamentó no haber logrado mi principal objetivo —el chico volteó a ver a su novia directamente a los ojos.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, confusa.

—Sabes, la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasamos peleando, así que me gustaría que, por lo menos este día, pudiésemos estar tranquilos los dos, sin cuartel y sin guerra, simplemente nosotros dos —la confesión era bastante sincera—. Lamento haberlo arruinado yo también, quería que tuviéramos la cita perfecta.

Sapphire tragó saliva, tratando de no derramar una lagrima. Aquella parte tan emocional de Ruby le hacía sentir extraña, le encantaba por algunas razón. Acercándose lentamente, la chica lo tomó de la cabeza y, sin titubeo, lo besó.

Sus labios se entrelazaron en un cálido y lindo beso que ambos disfrutaron, un beso que decía más que mil palabras. Acariciando su pelo, Sapphire quiso hacerle sentir a Ruby que todo estaba bien, que no había arruinado nada. Cuando terminó aquel hermoso beso, ambos se vieron a los ojos.

—Wow, ¿por qué fue eso? —preguntó el chico.

—No arruinaste nada, todo está bien —Sapphire sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

Ruby se dejó guiar, caminando junto a Sapphire hasta el tronco del árbol, donde la chica se sentó y su querido enamorado se recostó junto a ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Ruby por su parte había traído consigo el recipiente de la comida chatarra y el de las bayas.

—Supongo que podemos dejar de pelear estar vez y disfrutar un poco de ver el cielo, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Sapphire, con una sonrisa.

—No podrías tener una mejor idea —confesó el coordinador, mirando las nubes y el cielo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo, viendo las tímidas nubles moviéndose lentamente, como si fueran pequeños caracoles huyendo de algo. Ambos chicos vieron como sus mentes se despejaron al ver aquellas nubes pasar, sintiéndose tranquilos y libres.

Además del bosque y el firmamento, la pareja solo podía sentirse a sí mismos, como un todo. Sin guerras, sin peleas, solo estando quietos y disfrutando de cómo Sapphire acariciaba el cabello de Ruby y este, a su vez, tomaba su mano.

[…]

**Sinnoh**

La comida del Diamond y Platinum no pudo haber sido más deliciosa. Haciendo uso de sus dotes culinarios, Diamond trajo consigo bastantes emparedados, ensaladas y postres para disfrutar junto a su novia bajo aquel pequeño árbol. Incluso las bebidas eran completamente naturales, hechas a base de bayas que el chico había recolectado con el tiempo.

Aunque ambos disfrutaron su comida, el chico de ojos azules volvía a sentir la incomodidad que expresaba Platinum cuando se acercaba tanto a él e intentaba coquetear. Era extraño, el chico aun no sabía él porque su enamorada hacia esas cosas tan raras y que le resultaban tan incomodas a ella. Incluso le dio de comer directamente.

—Ah, estoy lleno —confesó Diamond con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal le pareció, señorita?

—Estuvo realmente delicioso —confesó la chica—, los emparedados, el agua e incluso el postre, todo estuvo delicioso —sonriendo.

—Me alegra que le haya gustado, ese era el objetivo —el chico se acercó a ella para tomar los platos que había utilizado—. Déjeme guardarlos.

Y así lo hizo, Diamond tomó los platos y los guardó delicadamente en la cesta donde los había traído, además de meter los recipientes con la comida que había quedado. Aunque Platinum estaba bastante satisfecha con la comida, había algo que la mantenía un poco en ascuas. Miraba a Diamond de manera analítica, como si estuviera analizando la situación para esperar el momento adecuado.

Cuando Diamond volteó a verla, pudo ver a una Platinum completamente roja y nerviosa, cosa que lo asustó levemente y pensó en todo lo que había pasado en ese pequeño picnic. Podía leer en la cara de su amada un claro sentimiento de incomodidad, como si estuviera tranquila o segura de que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —preguntó Diamond, preocupado.

Platinum no respondió, simplemente se acercó lentamente a Diamond, acorralándolo contra el árbol. Diamond estaba demasiado nervioso, además de intranquilo y rojo al tener a Platinum prácticamente encima de él.

Al estar tan cerca, ambos pudieron sentir la respiración tan agitada del otro, podían escuchar perfectamente el rápido latido de sus corazones y el temblor de sus músculos al estar tan extremadamente cerca, apenas había una ligera capa de aire la que separaba sus labios.

La cara de Platinum expresaba demasiada vergüenza e incomodidad a pesar de su rostro completamente rojizo. Diamond estaba igual de nervioso, pero el ver a Platinum con aquella cara de no estar pasándosela bien le hizo preocuparse mucho. Amaba a Platinum, es por ello que no quería verla de aquella manera tan incómoda.

—D-diamond —tartamudeo la heredera, con nerviosismo—. Aquí está mi corazón y mi boca, así que yo…

No pudo completar esas palabras, estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada como para decir algo más. No podía seguir, se quedó en silenció, rogando al cielo tener el valor de poder lanzarse a él y besarlo de la manera más apasionada posible, de esa manera en que los novios normales lo hacían.

No necesitó hablar, pues Diamond le tocó los hombros suavemente y después le dio un pequeño abrazo para que la chica se tranquilizara. Cuando sintió el cariño que le expresaba su amado, Platinum pareció relajarse un poco.

—Señorita, no es necesario que haga estas cosas si usted no quiere —confesó Diamond con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y-yo —tartamudeo la heredera, hundiéndose en el hombro del chico—, yo solo quiero ser una novia como todas las demás, Diamond.

Al escuchar aquello, Diamond finalmente entendió perfectamente todo el comportamiento tan extraño de Platinum. Desde que la vio en su casa hasta la comida en el bosque, todo ese tiempo intentó coquetearle para ser una "novia" como las demás.

—Señorita, usted no necesita ser como todas ellas si no quiere —confesó Diamond con una sonrisa—. Usted es perfecta tal y como es.

—P-pero —unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos— veo a todas esas chicas siendo coquetas con sus parejas y siento que te gustaría que fuera más así, pero no puedo.

—Señorita… —Diamond se apartó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos— usted no necesita ser como las demás, solo debe ser usted misma —su expresión calmada hizo que Platinum se calmara—. Yo me enamore de usted por quien es, nada más, no necesita imitar a nadie, para mi usted es la mejor.

Ante aquellas palabras, Platinum tiernamente y le dio un fuerte abrazó a Diamond otra vez. Se sentía mucho más cómoda, más liberada. Con una sonrisa, la chica finalmente dejo de sentir celos de ver aquellas otras parejas. No necesitaba imitarlas, solo debía ser ella misma para estar con Diamond y que ambos fueran felices.

—T-te amo, Diamond —dijo Platinum en voz baja y suave.

—Yo también te amo, Platinum —respondió de vuelta con una sonrisa—. Y eso lo único que importa.

Ambos dejaron el abrazo y se vieron mutuamente, observando las hermosas sonrisas que ambos tenían. Dándose y pequeño beso en los labios, los dos decidieron descansar un poco en aquel árbol, sentándose bajo este y recargándose en el tronco del mismo. Ambos necesitaban relajarse un poco.

—Es lindo estar contigo, Diamond —aceptó la chica de ojos avellana—. Podría estar aquí miles de horas, pasando el rato y mirando el cielo junto a ti.

—Yo también adoró estar contigo, Platinum —Diamond sonrió tiernamente, tomando la mano de su amada—. Estar en este lugar tan tranquilo me hace sentirme muy bien, más porqué estoy a tú lado.

Ambos se sonrieron tiernamente, señal de que estaban complemente felices de estar ahí, el uno con el otro. Al tomar su mano, ninguno de los dos sintió algo de inseguridad o incomodidad por el otro, solo tranquilidad y paz.

No había mucho más que pudieran pedir realmente, el relajante ambiente y el suave sonido del bosque hacían de aquello un picnic prácticamente perfecto. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ambos quedaron inmediatamente dormidos, pero con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y sus manos entrelazadas, como su fueran una pareja de nutrias en medio del rio, tomándose para no perderse.

[…]

**Johto**

Una pequeña y ligera hoja cayó del enorme árbol de Encinar. Aquella hoja, destinada a terminar con una cita que había sido perfecta, cayó delicadamente sobre la cara de la chica de ojos azules, despertándola al contacto.

Abriendo sus ojos tímidamente, la capturadora se quitó lentamente la hoja del rostro, encontrándose a Gold dormido también, abrazándola por el cuello. Aunque en primera instancia eso le hubiese sonrojado, ver el tranquiló y adormilado rostro de su amado le hizo llenarse de ternura. Con delicadeza miró al cielo, dándose cuenta que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse.

—Gold —dijo en voz baja tratando de despertar a su querido novio—. Ya es tarde, Gold.

—D-dame cinco minutos más —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin abrir los ojos.

—Me gustaría pero tenemos que irnos ya, el sol se está ocultando —con delicadeza, Crystal se quitó los brazos de Gold—. Dormimos bastante.

—Supongo que si —Gold también se levantó ligeramente, dando un gran bostezo—. ¿En qué año estamos? La verdad no estoy bien ubicado.

Crystal solo sonrió divertida. Su temperamento había cambiado bastante, ahora estaba demasiado relajada y calmada, se sentía completamente feliz de haber pasado aquel excelente rato con Gold. Por su lado, Gold rápidamente recordó algo y se acercó rápidamente a su mochila, buscando algo.

—Casi lo olvido —con una sonrisa, Gold sacó una caja azul de regalo de su mochila y se la dio a Crystal—. Feliz San Valentín, amor.

Al ver la caja, Crystal se sintió bastante impresionada de que Gold le hubiese dado algo además de la hermosa cita. Abriendo la caja, Crystal se encontró con lo que parecía ser una hermosa blusa azul y una enorme falda negra que parecía un vestido. Al sacarlos de la caja, Crystal se dio cuenta de que aquello era un hermoso conjunto, cosa que la sonrojó bastante.

—Es hermoso —confesó Crystal con una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias, Gold.

—No hay de que, sabía que te gustaría —el chico sonrió, acercándose a Crystal—. Úsalo cuando volvamos a tener una fiesta.

Crystal sonrió emocionada, aceptando el trato que Gold le dijo. La chica se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento y, acto seguido, ella también sacó algo de su mochila.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti —confesó.

Buscando entre su mochila, la chica logró sacar lo que parecía ser una patineta nueva de color negro con lo que parecían ser rayos azules alrededor y unas llantas traslucidas. Acto seguido, la chica se la dio a Gold.

—Feliz San Valentín —dijo con una risita—. Espero te guste.

—¿Bromeas? Esta hermosa —el chico se tomó el tiempo de admirar la patineta—. Estas cosas solo se encuentran en Unova, debió costarte una fortuna.

—Tengo contactos.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad, estoy esperando con ansias usarla —el chico sonrió y se acercó rápidamente a Crystal.

Con fuerza, Gold levantó a su novia con alegría y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en sus brazos. Crystal se avergonzó un poco, pero rápidamente le siguió el juego a su novio y ambos sonrieron.

Luego de esa escena, ambos chicos acomodaron sus cosas dentro de sus respectivas maletas, no dejando ninguna basura en el hermoso árbol que los había acogido. Luego de recoger todo, el azabache decidió inmortalizar aquel momento usando una navaja y colocando las iniciales de él y su amada en aquel árbol.

—¿Era necesario dañar el pobre árbol? —preguntó Crystal, arqueando la ceja.

—Este viejo ha soportado más ataques que cualquier pokémon, estoy seguro que podrá almacenar este lindo recuerdo —el chico sonrió tiernamente— ¿No crees?

Crystal solo sonrió, acompañando a su amor a que terminara de tallar sus iniciales y un pequeño corazón en él. Luego de terminar, ambos lo miraron con una sonrisa y se abrasaron por el hombro.

Luego de eso, ambos sacaron sus pokémon voladores y embarcaron su camino a casa. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Crystal, la luna era ahora su compañera, viéndoles despedirse.

—Fue un hermoso día, Gold —admitió la chica, sonrojándose y buscando sus llaves en su mochila—. No esperaba eso de ti, Gold.

—Soy impredecible —rascándose la nariz—. Solo quería tener un momento agradable contigo, relajarnos un rato y descansar, y creo que lo conseguimos.

—Sin duda alguna —aunque no encontró sus llaves, aquello no le detuvo para ir a por Gold.

Un último beso de despedida fue dado por la pareja, los cuales habían concluido con una cita maravillosa y perfecta que ambos no olvidarían. Crystal se sentía mucho más tranquila y algo tonta al pensar en su idea inicial, al final del día resulto todo ser paranoia suya, ni siquiera hubiera pasado nada si ella no hubiese…

—Crys, algo se va a caer de tu mochila —indicó Gold, tomando un extraño cuadro que se asomaba de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila.

Crystal apenas tuvo tiempo de reacción, con un poco más de tiempo hubiera podido evitar que Gold se diera cuenta de que era aquello que Crystal guardaba. Cuando lo tomó, Gold pudo darse cuenta rápidamente de que era aquello que Crystal guardaba; un preservativo.

—¿Qué haces con esto? —preguntó Gold, confundido.

Al verlo, la cara de Crystal se puso completamente roja y comenzó a sudar. Sin contestar la pregunta, la chica tomó rápidamente el condón y lo guardó en su mochila.

—N-no es nada —la chica estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—Espera un momento —rápidamente, Gold ató cabos—. Eso significa que tú pensabas que… —con una sonrisa, Gold vio la oportunidad de bromear—. ¡Eres una pervertida!

La respuesta de Crystal ante el grito fue golpearlo rápidamente con su mochila y salir corriendo hasta la puerta de su casa, abriéndola de un golpe.

—¡Buenas noches! —gritó Crystal desde su casa.

Gold no pudo evitar sonreír divertido y comenzar a caminar hacia su casa. Toda aquella escena le había parecido altamente cómica, lo mejor para acabar con aquel excelente día. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Gold partió a su casa.

[…]

Un sonido fugaz logró despertar al tranquilo y despreocupado Ruby. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, el chico se dio cuenta de que la luna estaba comenzando a salir y la oscuridad se hacía presente.

Cuando movió su cabeza, pudo ver como Sapphire descansaba tranquilamente en su pecho, cosa extraña ya que ella debía estar sentada, la chica se debía mover mucho al dormir. El coordinador se quedó viéndola por unos instantes más, apreciando su manera tan tierna y linda de dormir. Incluso sus pequeños colmillos alcanzaban a ser visto cada vez que expulsaba aire.

Sin darse cuenta, la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, despertada por los movimientos del chico. Cuando lo vio directamente, la chica rápidamente se sonrojó y se alejó un poco, avergonzada.

—Lamentó haberte despertado —dijo apenado el chico.

—N-no hay problema —la chica se levantó lentamente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos?

—Bastante, ya se ocultó el sol —Ruby sonrió y se levantó—. Sabes, te vez hermosa durmiendo.

Ante aquel alago, Sapphire simplemente se sonrojó bastante y se puso bastante nerviosa, sin saber exactamente qué contestar ante eso. Sin embargo, no tuvo que responder nada cuando, repentinamente, Ruby la abrazó por detrás y le entregó un pequeño peluche, seguido de un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz San Valentín —confesó Ruby con una sonrisa.

Analizándolo más de fondo, Sapphire se dio cuenta de que aquel peluche era de un pequeño Minun. Al verlo más de cerca, la chica se dio cuenta que aquel peluche había sido confeccionado a mano, la mano de Ruby.

—¡Es hermoso! —gritó con emoción— ¡Gracias, Ruby!

Sapphire también le dio un beso en la mejilla, agradecida por aquel obsequio. Sin embargo, Ruby no era el único que había traído un regalo. Sapphire rápidamente fue a su mochila y sacó un pequeño contenedor que parecía helado. Ruby se quedó confundido al ver dicho objeto.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó.

—Bueno, aunque había quemado la comida, un amigo de Sinnoh me ayudo a hacer este pequeño postre especial para ti —con una sonrisa, la chica le entregó el recipiente.

Ruby tomó el pequeño recipiente azul con tapa transparente y pudo ver que, dentro de él, había un delicioso postre de limón. Sin perder tiempo, el chico abrió la tapa y tomó un poco del postre en sus manos para posteriormente comérselo.

El sabor era ligeramente amargo, pero bastante sabroso y la textura bastante apetitosa. Aquel postre era exquisito, de las mejores cosas que había comido. Con una sonrisa, Ruby cerró el recipiente y se acercó a su novia.

—Este delicioso —confesó con una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias, Sapphire.

—Jeje, de nada…

Antes de decir cualquier cosa más, Ruby se acercó a ella y le robó un pequeño beso en los labios. Apenas durando pocos segundos, aquel beso transmitió todo el amor y cariño que Ruby sentía por ella, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Sapphire, la cual contestó con unos pequeños brincos de enojo.

—¡No hagas eso otra vez! —gritó, haciendo un pequeño escándalo.

—¿Acaso no quieres besarme? —preguntó, coqueto.

—N-no dije eso —encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo me tomaste por sorpresa, y ese es mi trabajo.

Ruby solo rio ante eso, después de todo era la primera vez que él le robaba un beso a la conquistadora. Luego de guardar sus obsequios y las cosas que habían utilizado para hacer el picnic, ambos chicos partieron de nuevo a Villa Raíz, la hora ameritaba llegar rápido al lugar.

Ambos chicos llegaron rápido, pero Ruby decidió despedir a Sapphire para después él partir a su casa. Luego de bajar del enorme pokémon volador, ambos chicos se acercaron a la casa de Sapphire.

—Ruby, gracias por este lindo día —agradeció con una sonrisa—. En serio, me encantó estar contigo.

—Yo también lo ame, las cosas salieron mejores de lo que esperaba —Ruby sonrió y tocó el hombro de su pareja—. ¿Lo repetimos el año que viene?

—Es una posibilidad —Sapphire sonrió y se alejó un poco, para luego darse la vuelta—. Por cierto.

Sin preverlo, Sapphire se abalanzó rápidamente hasta Ruby y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios, beso que el chico no esperaba. Ambos chocaron sus labios, Ruby tomó la cintura de la chica y Sapphire el pelo del chico.

Aquel beso había sido el culmen de aquel día, aunque las cosas no hubiesen salido como Ruby planearan, al final del día valió completamente la pena ir a aquel pequeño claro donde se encontraba aquel modesto árbol. Después de unos minutos, ambos se separaron.

—Te dije que ese era mi trabajo —dijo Sapphire, con una sonrisa.

—Creo que si —el chico sonrió—. Te amo, Sapphire.

—Yo igual, Ruby —dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Y así fue como Sapphire se despidió de su amado, caminando lentamente hasta su casa y resguardándose en esta. Por su parte, Ruby simplemente sonrió y emprendió el camino hasta su hogar, el cual estaba bastante cerca de ahí.

Aquel día había sido bastante extraño para él, pero al menos había logrado su objetivo. Mirando a la luna, el chico rogó por tener más días así con Sapphire, mas días sin tener que pelear y simplemente estar juntos, queriéndose.

[…]

Aunque había comido bastante, el hambre fue aquello que despertó a Diamond de su pequeño letargo. Abriendo sus ojos, el chico pudo ver como su amada, Platinum, descansaba tranquilamente junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y tomando su mano.

Antes aquello Diamond solo sonrió alegremente y Platinum despertó tímidamente, viendo de manera feliz a su enamorado. Cuando se despegó, la chica comenzó a tallarse los ojos y bostezar levemente.

—Nos relajamos bastante —Platinum estaba algo sonrojada.

—El bosque da para dormir, aparte de que habíamos comido —el chico sonrió y se levantó levemente.

El sol se había ocultado ya y la limosina de Platinum estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada del bosque, por lo que tenían unos diez minutos para empacar todo y retirarse. Habían tenido bastante suerte.

—Es un alivió que nos hayas despertado, Diamond —la chica comenzó a meter algunas cosas en la cesta.

—Bueno, supongo que mi estómago funciona como alarma —dijo de manera divertida.

Ante aquella pequeña broma, Platinum soltó una pequeña risita traviesa. Siempre le había parecido gracioso aquella habilidad suya de poder comer tanto y nunca engordar, Diamond era el ejemplo máximo de un metabolismo acelerado, era normal su amor a la comida.

En ese pensamiento, Platinum recordó rápidamente que había conseguido algo para su amado, por lo que rápidamente fue hacia su pequeña mochila y sacó una bolsa de regalo de color roja.

—Día, quiero darte esto —Platinum se acercó y le dio el regalo—. Feliz San Valentín.

Diamond se sorprendió bastante al ver el regalo de la chica, pero no dudo ni un instante en abrirlo y ver que contenía. Al abrir la bolsa, el chico pudo ver un lo que parecía ver un pequeño libro de ilustraciones. Cuando sacó el libro, el chico se dio cuenta de que aquello era el artbook oficial de su programa favorito; Taurina Omega.

—E-esto es hermoso —sus ojos se iluminaron al ver de qué libro se trataba—. Es el artbook de Taurina Omega.

—Así es —Platinum sonrió al ver la expresión de su amado.

—Muchas gracias, señorita —Diamond corrió rápidamente hasta Platinum y la abrazó tiernamente—. Enserio, gracias.

—No hay de que, Diamond —Platinum soló le abrazó de vuelta.

Aquel abrazo era muy sincero, el agarre de Diamond le transmitía todo ese cariño y amor que el chico le brindaba cada día desde que lo había conocido. Aquello era algo que ella amaba de él.

Luego de terminar con el abrazó, Diamond corrió hasta su cesta para sacar el regalo de Platinum. El chico sacó una pequeña cajita oscura con un moño en la parte superior de esta. Acercándose a ella se la dio.

—Feliz San Valentín para usted

Platinum tomó la caja entre sus manos y lentamente la abrió. En su interior encontró dos pequeños pendientes que tenían a al planeta júpiter colgado de ellos. Aquellos estaban hecho de lo que parecía ser cuarzo. Sacándolos de su cajita, la heredera se los colocó en cada oreja para probárselos.

—Muchas gracias, Diamond, están hermosos —la chica lució sus nuevos pendientes—. ¿Qué tal me hacen ver?

—Se le ven hermosos —confesó con una sonrisa.

Ante ello, Platinum solo le dio otro tierno abrazo y un pequeño beso en los labios. Muy pequeño, pero bastante significativo para ellos dos.

Luego de eso, ambos embarcaron la misión de salir del bosque. Luego de salir de ahí, con Diamond cargando las cosas, ambos encontraron la limosina que los llevaría hasta su hogar.

Platinum le pidió al chofer que llevara primero a Diamond a su casa y después a la de ella, cosa que aunque Diamond no quería por no molestarla, Platinum insistió de todos modos, diciendo que no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta.

Después de algunos minutos de viaje, finalmente la limosina llegó a la casa de Diamond, momento en el cual Diamond se tomó su cesta y se bajó del vehículo, sin antes despedirse de su novia.

—Me encantó pasar tiempo con usted, señorita —confesó Diamond, con una sonrisa—. Fue un excelente día.

—Fue uno de los mejores del año, Diamond, espero que lo repitamos de nuevo —Platinum sonrió, desde la ventana del asiento—. Me alegro haberte conocido, muchas gracias.

—Muchas gracias a ti, Platinum —el chico se acercó a la ventana—. Eres la mejor.

Y sin darse cuenta, ambos se dieron un cálido beso. A diferencia de los coqueteos de la otra vez, esta vez el beso les nació a ambos del corazón, de la necesidad de expresarle el amor al otro de aquella manera tan gentil, tan pura.

Luego de aquel hermoso, ambos se vieron como tenían la cara roja, pero esta vez no había incomodidad alguna, solo felicidad.

—Buenas noches, Diamond —Platinum lo miró a los ojos—. Te amo.

—Yo también la amo, señorita —respondió de vuelta—. Buenas noches.

Con eso dicho, Platinum partió hasta su hogar en su limosina, mientras que Diamond comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta su hogar. Aquel día había sido completamente maravilloso para ambos, más para Platinum. Ella se había dado cuenta de lo afortunada de tener a un chico como Diamond a su lado. Por su parte, el chico agradeció a Arceus el haber tenido la suerte de tener a alguien como la Berlitz con él. Ambos realmente se sentían afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro.


End file.
